


before Electric Lady #1

by christiant



Series: the song of the archandroid [1]
Category: Metropolis Suites - Janelle Monáe, Metropolis: The Chase Suite - Janelle Monae, The ArchAndroid - Janelle Monae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	before Electric Lady #1

The call of the ArchAndroid-no, she is not the ArchAndroid yet, not while she is scared and in love and on the run- the call of Cindi Mayweather is not for the droids or the cyborgs. That first, solitary "BaBopByeYa" ringing out over Neon Valley goes out to Sir Greendown from Sector Nine with the beautiful eyes. It is returned by a laser rifle toting revolutionary who stared down deep into her Cyber Soul and told her to save the world (not him, never him). 

Faster and faster she runs, with the Wolfmasters and the bounty hunters nearly always upon her, violet stars lighting her path to freedom, the Maker guiding her towards her destiny. She is the face of the Droid Rebel Alliance, but she is not the ArchAndroid, not yet. 

The Electro Phi Betas, The Blueberry Marys and the DJ Crash-Crashes are always vocal in their support of Electric Lady #1 and she darts from place to place and she sings of peace and war, of liberty and justice, of autonomy and freedom, ("I saved you so you'd save the world") and she still takes time when she can to wait at the door by the garden, though no one ever comes. There, the saga of the Arch Android is born, freed from the realm of probability theorized by the punk prophets. 

57821, Cindi Mayweather, Electric Lady #1, The ArchAndroid- she becomes a legend and her battle cry rings true out all over Starport Metropolis. 

Her mournful BaBopByeYa is a call to arms.


End file.
